vampirexdiariesxfansfandomcom-20200215-history
Ethan Proudmore
Ethan Proudmore ''(Chace Crawford) ''is a vampire who has just settled into Fells Church in his attempt to find an old vampire whom was believed to have killed his sister, Arielle Proudmore. Ethan is in a relationship with Anna Plenters, a vampire, who at the moment left without telling anyone of her whereabouts. Season One In "Pilot", upon his arrival to Fells Church, Ethan get a house on Grinder's Street. He meets Kristin Dawsonn whom appears to be a broken girl looking for fun and her over jealous boyfriend, Chase King, and automatically creates a "bad vibe" with him. Kristin invites Ethan to a party, where he meets supposed witch, Symone Warren, whom he has a short conversation with about school and Kristin. Soon they learn that Samantha Boone has just been found dead and drained of blood, and Ethan runs off. Ethan then comes face to face with Ellie Santos, a vampire from his past. Ethan then calls Alexandra Nicolaev, an old friend of his and the two question their arrivals in the town. In "Let Me In", Ethan gains Kristin's trust and meets Miles Johnston, whom he develops a good friendship with. As the two talk about Chase and Aron Misner. Ethan manages to get Kristin to open up to him a bit more and she "invites" him into her house. In "The Thirst", Ethan must put himself out there in order to protect Kristin from the dangers around her. Ellie isn't making it easy for him as she starts to up the stakes in her little game. During the events of "There Might Be Blood" & "Memoir", alot of secrets from Ellie's past are revealed, especially after Ethan must deal with Henry and the newly turned Michelle Richards. In "Great Expectations" & "The Choice", Ethan must tell Kristin everything about his life in order to beat a threat greater than Ellie herself. Soon Ethan and Ellie team up when Kristin is kidnapped by no one other than Henry, Johnston Everwood's presumed brother. As the constant battle with Henry ends up with him being staked, nothing is the same again. Ethan tries to protect Kristin with all his might, and even becomes closer to Symone as the two of them have become good allies, this friendship is shown all throughout "Lockdown". During "The Sunrise" & "Spellbound", Ethan goes through great lengths just to protect Ellie's life, and all is revealed about the crystal and how it's connected to Kristin and Scarlet both. In "Changeling", it's Kristin's birthday party, a party that takes a wrong turn when Chase and Aron get into a fight which leads to Chase's death. As Ethan learns that Chase is a vampire, he learns that Alexandra has some explaining to do. During "Dead Man Walking", Ethan not only questions Alexandra's antics for giving Chase vampire blood, but he also questions what Aron could be. Ethan and Kristin also hit a snag in their relationship, now that Chase is a vampire and Kristin offered him her blood. In "The Night The Moon Turned To Flames" & "A Little Superstitous" centered around the arrival of the Annual Eclipse and Ethan isn't taking anything well as he continues to shut Kristin out of his life. Ethan then goes with Ellie has the both of them try to learn what Sheriff Strauss & Mayor King are planning, but the two of them end up getting vervained and kidnapped. In "Past Mistakes", Ethan and Kristin are back on speaking terms in this flashback episode that reveals Ethan's memories of Arielle Proudmore, his sister. Then in the episode "Skye", Ethan has a run in with bad-bitch-from-the-past Skye Asaari and her children Brooke Asaari & Riley Asaari. Ethan then must help rescue Laurie Dawson from their clutches. During the course of "Unveiled", an episode featuring Ethan and Ellie spying on Greg Sutherland and "Captive Souls", a lot was revealed about everyone's pasts and Ethan even manages to find some closure after the events that turn him against Ellie. In the episode "Anna", Anna Plenters, Ethan's supposed ex-girlfriend, was actually revealed to be his girlfriend and she has returned and stirs up drama at the Annual "A Night of Elegance", then in "Homecoming", Ethan learns that there is plan going on under their noses and he goes to look for Alexandra, but ends up getting himself caught as well. As Greg prepares to kill all the vampire at the Ball, Kristin makes the ultimate sacrifice by tricking Greg. Season Two In "The Uninvited", Ethan faces a lot of drama brought on by the arrival of Johnston Everwood, who has taken it upon himself to get an invitation into Kristin's home. Ethan must also deal with Anna leaving due to his return. Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Vampires